The Hunter's Pack
by SilvyTheRandomWriter
Summary: When a mysterious boy saves Petra in the forest, who knows what the squad's reaction will be? When their relationships begin to thrive and trouble is around the corner, will they stay together or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

"Cause any problems and I'll hang your arses." With that Levi swivelled on his heel and leapt from the branch, cloak billowing behind him in the wind. Petra shivered and rubbed her arms, look around the snow-covered forest with a practised eye. Icicles hung from the branches of the redwoods, snowflakes drifting down through gaps in the canopy. Olou stood to her right, cape wrapped around his shoulders tightly. Eld and Gunther stood a while off, only just visible through the snow and thin fog. Hazel eyes flicked around the tree's, she frowned when she thought she saw movement in the corner of her vision, she swivelled to face it as she unsheathed her blades. Petra's gentle demeanour disappearing in the blink of an eye. They narrowed and focused, scanning the foliage with renewed suspicion. Olou quickly moved against her back, eyes scanning the forest behind her.

A second later there was a crunching sound then something shot past with a blur of bright gold. Petra quickly took off, swooping through the air with a predatory gaze. She dodged through the tree's,pursuing the target. A growl of frustration escaped her throat when she lost sight of them. 'Men' She thought simply, a chuckle escaping her throat as she landed. She tapped her gas canisters, eyes widening when she realised that she was running on fumes with only one set of blades.

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid girl! Levi is going to kill you." she hissed at herself, pulling her cloak tighter around herself with a shiver. The small ginger leapt sideways when something hit the branch beside her, stumbling as she reached the end of the branch. Small hands clutched at the rotting wood as she fell, her stomach leaping in panic. Her handles dangled uselessly a metre below her feet rendering her gear useless dead weight. Spotting the titan looming in the fog as it moved towards her she threw her leg up, managing to get a loose foothold on the bark as she used her other arm to unclasp her gear from her hips. She winced at the clang they made hitting the ground and struggled to climb the redwood, eyes widening as the rotten wood beneath her foot gave way, gasping in pain as wood dug into her palms. Blood dribbled down her arms, soaking into her sleeve and making her hands slippery.

She closed her eyes as the bark began to crumble, dropping towards the forest floor a deadly distance below. Hazel eyes snapped open as arms snagged around her waist, pulling her into a neat swirl and dropping her onto the next closest branch. The small women spun around to see aureolin gold wings beat in the air for a second before swooping towards the titan, a whoop of excitement filling the air as they dodged down its arm, striking the nape with deadly accuracy. A second later there was a brunette boy opposite her on the branch, crackling filling the air as the wings curled through the air. Petra flinched when she caught sight of his eyes. Glowing red irises surrounded by black sclera stared back at her, tendrils of ruby pulsing on his skin. She shuddered after his gaze lay on her before speaking, her voice shaking with nervousness.

"Er.. Hello, my name's Petra Ral. W-what are you..?" The boy frowned, looking puzzled for a minute before replying.

"Neden kulübenizden çıkıyorsunuz? Mekanik kanatların olmadan..." Petra faltered at the reply, confusion clouding her features. he quickly tried again, seemingly in another language.

"Warum bist du aus deiner Höhle? Auch ohne mechanische Flügel." The small woman just looked at him, mouth slightly ajar as she tried to think of a way to talk to him

"My name" she said clearly, gesturing to herself as she spoke, "Is Petra Ral. Yours is..?" She moved her hand to him, hoping he would understand. After a minute realisation flicked onto his face, lighting up like a beacon as he hurriedly spewed;

"Benim adım Eren Jaeger, Mein Name ist Eren Jaeger! Und Ihr Name ist Petra Ral ..? Ich denke..."

The boy edged forwards, reaching out cautiously before wrapping his hand around the edge of her cloak. His face lit up as he ran his hand up and down the fabric, a smile on his face. It disappeared in a second as the ruby webbing across his cheeks and weaving back to his eyes brightened, pulsating over his cheeks as he swung around. The beautiful aureolin wings wrapped around her carefully, hiding her from view. She heard three light thumps as other people landed on the branch before they were speaking in that language again.

"Was hast du da Eren? Sie sind normalerweise nicht der Schutz von Gegenständen wie dem. Haben Sie versucht, mit einem anderen der mechanischen geflügelten Menschen zu interagieren?" An annoyed, slightly icy girls voice spoke, the harsh tone made worse by the language they were speaking.

"Warum spielt es eine Rolle, wenn ich eine mechanische geflügelte person habe Annie? Ich werde ihnen helfen, zurück zu, wo sie jetzt sein müssen, brachen ihre Flügel." Petra trembled slightly, not feeling safe wrapped up here with no weapon. There was a nerve-wracking minute of silence before a boy's voice spoke up.

"Gut, beeil dich und nimm sie zurück. Wir helfen dir nicht, wenn du gefangen bist und sie dich angreifen, hast du es selbstmörderischen bastard?" The brunette's wings unfurled to reveal her, he quickly turned and smiled at her before tucking the small woman into his side, one arm looped around her stomach as he beat his wings. And they were flying.

AN - Heya! so this is my first fanfiction, I'm going to try and update either weekly or once a fortnight depending on how much I manage to write, hopefully, future chapters will be a bit longer than this one. Feel free to correct me on the languages, I'm using German and Turkish for Eren and German for the other 3 so yeah xD Also, I'm not completely sure where this story is going which means it will most probably be all over the place for a while. I like the idea of the main characters I'm going to be using being like a family so there may be a bit revolving around their relationships with each other but it is mostly a mystery to me.

Thanks for reading! -Silvy

 _ **Translations;**_

 _1) Neden kulübenizden çıkıyorsunuz? Mekanik kanatların olmadan... /means/ Why are you out of your den? Without your mechanical wings too..._

 **2) Warum bist du aus deiner Höhle? Auch ohne mechanische Flügel. /means/ Why are you out of your den? Without your mechanical wings too...**

 _3) Benim adım Eren Jaeger, Mein Name ist Eren Jaeger! Und Ihr Name ist Petra Ral ..? Ich denke... /means/ My name is Eren Jaeger, My name is Eren Jaeger! And your name is Petra Ral..? I think..." (Switching from Turkish to German)_

 **4)Was hast du da Eren? Sie sind normalerweise nicht der Schutz von Gegenständen wie dem. Haben Sie versucht, mit einem anderen der mechanischen geflügelten Menschen zu interagieren? /means/ What do you have there Eren? You aren't normally protective of items like that. Have you tried to interact with another of the mechanical winged people?**  
 _5)_ _Warum spielt es eine Rolle, wenn ich eine mechanische geflügelte Person habe Annie? Ich werde ihnen helfen, zurück zu, wo sie jetzt sein müssen, brachen ihre Flügel._ _/means/ Why does it matter if I do have a winged person Annie? I'm taking them back to where they need to be now, their wings broke._  
 **6)** **Gut, beeil dich und nimm sie zurück. Wir helfen dir nicht, wenn du gefangen bist und sie dich angreifen, hast du es selbstmörderischen Bastard?** **/Means/** **Well, hurry up and take them back. We will not help you if they spot you and they attack you, got it suicidal bastard?**


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette swerved and ducked around the redwoods, his vision obviously better than the average humans. He landed several branches above Olou, his feet barely touching the bark before a hook buried itself into his wing. He gasped and dropped her, doubling over in pain and attempting to wrap his wings around himself. The first hook was ripped from his wing and retracted as a second buried itself into his abdomen, blood oozing from the wound.

"Stop!" Petra yelled desperately, grabbing her wire knife from her boot and cutting the hook off the wire. She winced as she wiggled it out of his abdomen and looped her arm under his, keeping him upright while putting herself between the squad and the boy. A second later a hand fixed itself around her wrist and pulled her backwards, letting the brunette fall down onto the branch with a pained groan. A sword was placed over its neck before Petra could blink.

"What the fuck is that thing, what the fuck is it doing here, where in the walls is your gear, why are you bleeding and why the hell were you with this thing Petra?" Levi snarled the questions, his upper lip curled in disgust as he stared at the prone figure. His smouldering eyes were alive with fierce flame as the others approached, seeing the state of her hands with various levels of anger.

"I don't know what he is Captain, he doesn't speak Japanese. He's here because he was bringing me back. I removed my gear myself when there was a titan coming and I had dropped my triggers so that I wasn't carrying dead weight, I'm bleeding because the bark cut into my hand and I'm with him because he saved me, so leave him alone." Levi nodded, eyes flashing dangerously as he moved his blades away.

"Try anything and I will kill you, got it brat?" Levi was just moving to put his blades away as there was a streak of icy blue, shoving us all away from Eren while grabbing him. Petra swung to follow the streak and was met with a pair of the same hellish eyes, ruby strands pulsating over the pale skin and diving below the blonde hair hiding their cheeks. The girl was smaller than Eren, most of her hair pulled up into a messy bun at the back of her head. She had small icy blue wings, the edges jagged and harsh, unlike Eren's soft golden ones.

"Zurück aus mechanischen Menschen, er ist einer von uns, verletzt ihn nicht mehr und du wirst an meinen Händen sterben. Ich werde nicht zögern, Sie zu verletzen, wenn Sie meine Packung verletzen." The Corporal's eyes narrowed as he watched the girl, smouldering grey challenging a fierce, icy blue. He slowly drew his swords as her stance became me defensive, blocking their view of Eren completely with an angered hiss.

"Bleiben Sie weg von meinem Satz mechanische Leute, Sie werden es anders bereuen. Ich behandle nicht Menschen, die meine Familie sehr nett bedrohen. Du hast ihn schon fast getötet, geh, bevor ich dich töte." Her face was hardened with a steely glare, shooting what looked like shards of crystal high into the air. Levi snorted as a boy landed on each side of her.

"Well isn't this fucking fabulous. We now have more dancing brats with wings and shit. What the fuck did you do Petra?" Levi snapped, looking at the group in annoyance.

Petra stared in shock, their hellish eyes keeping her attention before she quickly moved forwards.

"Is Eren going to be ok? I was trying to talk to him earlier but couldn't understand him. Do you understand me?" The blonde girl looked at her in distaste before nodding. Her eyes not leaving the group.

"Well, you're going to come with us. We have to take you back for a full investigation and I'd rather not make this difficult." Levi drawled, a bored look plastered on his features. The blonde girl glared, hellish eyes fixed on the Captain.

"Why the hell would we do that when you just hurt Eren?" She growled out, glaring. Less than a second they were all pinned down as Hange gently removed Eren. Smiling at Levi as she bounced toward the medical cart with him.

"Stop! He need's blood, nothing you winged people will do will heal that." Levi looked in surprise at the tall raven that has been silent up until this point, narrowing his eyes before moving to Hange.

"What do you mean blood, like a transfusion?" The scientist asked, wine coloured eyes watching him in interest. The tall boy shook his head with a slight sigh.

"He needs human blood. Or titan blood. To drink." The small raven glanced as the boy then sliced the palm of his hand with his blade before squeezing the skin, letting the blood pool in the boy's mouth and pressing his neck to make him swallow. The wounds slowly began to knit themselves back together, Hange squealing in joy while Levi shook his head and bound his palm. Levi watched Hange load the boy onto one of the medical carts.

Eren woke up, laying on something softer than his branch. He winced as he attempted to crack open his eyes, his kagune battling his skin to be released. There was a squeal, making his head throb as he hissed in pain.

"Hello lovely! My name is Hange Zoe! I really need to get one of your friends to come and translate, unless you were just hiding that you could understand Petra." Eren opened his eyes at the familiar name, the small winged person being the only person here he knew. He frowned before speaking to the eccentric woman.

"Wo liegt Petra? Sie ist die Kleine mit kaltem Blatthaar, ja? Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind, aber Sie reden viel und geben mir Kopfschmerzen. So finden Sie einfach die nette Dame und ich werde mit ihr sitzen. Oh, Moment mal! Wo sind wir? Und wo ist meine Packung?" The woman blanked as she tried to figure out whay had just been said, a frown marring her features. She scribbled away on a piece of paper, tongue slipping out to run across her lips. She stuck the pen behind her ear before bouncing away, coming back with his Sunflower.

"Kleine Sonnenblume! Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist, komm jetzt her. Ich muss dich überprüfen. Wie geht es Mondblume? Ich machte mir Sorgen um dich beide, du warst nicht, mich in drei Jahren zu sehen. Sie haben versprochen, Sie würden oft besuchen kommen!" Hange watched with interest as the small blonde hung their head, waiting for him to finish and approaching him. The brunette looked him over thoroughly before folding his arms, evidently waiting for the blonde to explain.

"Ich bin sorry Stern Blume. Ich hätte kommen sollen, aber wir haben trainiert. Wir wollten nicht riskieren, uns zu schleichen und zu enthüllen, obwohl ich sehe, dass du das selbst getan hast. Mondblume ist schön, sie vermisst dich. Sie berichtet dem Kapitän im Moment und wird in Kürze sein. Kann ich entschuldigt werden, während ich mit Section Commander Hange rede?" The brunette nodded as Armin moved over to her, sitting down and waiting.

"Ok munchkin, I need you to translate what I've written down and what you said, is that alright?" The blonde quickly nodded, taking the paper and beginning to write.


End file.
